


30 Worlds, Episode I: Sofia's Destiny

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: In the first entry in this series, join a young man with a destiny to save the multiverse as he fights to save a mystical kingdom and a reluctant princess!





	1. Prologue

_THREE YEARS AGO_

 

One day, William Edwards was on his bicycle, riding home from school in the cold winter. As he passed a nearby convenience store, William saw an old man with a white beard huddling under a red blanket. A sign next to him read, “Please help me.”

 

William reached into his pocket and withdrew an breath mint tin. Opening it, he then upended it, letting the pocket change within fall into a tin can next to the man.

 

“Bless you, young man,” he said. “No problem, _oj_ _ì_ _i-sama_ ,” William said, using the Japanese honorific for a grandfather and thus reflecting the training he had received while in Japan for a foreign exchange program the previous summer.

 

 

But then, as he reached down to shake the man's outstretched hand, William felt an electric charge course through him, Suddenly, the environment was gone, replaced by a white void. The old man he had met was standing, the red blanket now covering his body as a robe. A tall and pointed blue cap with white stars and crescent moons rested on his head.

 

“You are exactly the kind of person I was looking for-kind, caring and doing only what is right,” the old man said. “Allow me to introduce myself.”

 

The man bowed. “My name is Yen Sid, and I am a wizard from the dimension known as Traverse Town.”

 

William shook his head. “That's impossible,” he said. “You're a fictional character!” “That may be so, from your perspective,” Yen Sid said. “But, in my universe, the characters created by the man you knew as Walter Elias Disney and by those who followed him are living, breathing entities.”

 

 

Yen Sid then turned so that his back was to William. “However, my universe has fallen under an attack from a group calling itself the Army of Inter-universal Chaos,” he continued. “They are known by many different names depending on the dimension. Some refer to them as Dai-Shocker, some call them the Zangyack Space Empire, while still more call them names too numerous to list.”

 

Yen Sid turned around to face William once more. “You, William Edwards, are the only person who can prevent the A.I.C. from taking over the multi-verse,” he said.

 

“How?” William said. “The A.I.C. has targeted thirty worlds in particular,” Yen Sid said. Thirty globes appeared, suspended in the void. “Each of these thirty worlds contains a person or element that when combined with those keys from the other worlds, can create the only thing that can destroy the A.I.C. for all time,” Yen Sid continued.

 

 

All but one of the globes disappeared. “The first world you must visit belongs to a mystical kingdom called Enchancia,” Yen Sid said. “The key in that world is a young girl named Sofia.”

 

A surprising thought came to William's mind. “You mean... _Sofia the First_?” he said. Yen Sid nodded. “You know of her?” he asked.

 

“In my world, Sofia was thought to be Disney's first Princess of Latina descent,” William said. “However, her show's creators later claimed that she was not supposed to be of any particular racial ancestry. I may be fifteen years old, technically making me older than the show's intended age group, but I still watch her show.”

 

“And now, you'll get to meet her,” Yen Sid said. “One question, though,” William said. “And that is?” Yen Sid asked. “How can I get there?” William asked.

 

 

A terminal that went up to William's waist appeared in place of the Enchancian globe. A small device appeared from out of the terminal's surface. Yen Sid gestured for William to step forward. “Touch your hand to the hand-print scanner and lean in to the retinal scanner. Then, say your name,” Yen Sid said.

 

William walked up to the terminal and did as instructed. “William Paul Edwards,” he said. “ _Welcome, William Edwards,_ ” a computerized female voice said. “ _I am E.R.I.N., or_ _ **E**_ _lectronic_ _ **R**_ _econnaissance and_ _ **I**_ _ntelligence_ _ **N**_ _etwork. Please think of the kind of vehicle you would want to use for your mission to save the thirty worlds_.”

 

 

William closed his eyes and thought. “ _The_ Enterprise _from_ Star Trek Into Darkness _was more amazing than it was in the '09 movie,_ ” he said to himself. Suddenly, he felt his feet on a metallic surface. William opened his eyes and found that he was indeed standing in the corridors of the Starship _Enterprise_ that he had thought of.

 

“Each area on this ship is based on your thoughts of the best-ever location of its type-Main Engineering, the Bridge, and the rest,” Yen Sid said. “E.R.I.N. can take over from here. However, there is one last thing.”

 

“And that is?” William asked. “Once you arrive in each world, E.R.I.N. will give you a cover story and identity you must follow until the A.I.C. plays its hand. If you do not, you risk compromising your mission...and possibly losing your life in the process,” Yen Sid said.

 

 

“I understand, Master,” William said. “I shall try my best.” Just as Yen Sid's form began to disappear, he smiled and said, “I know you will, William.”

 

As soon as Yen Sid's form had completely disappeared, E.R.I.N.'s voice began to speak again. “ _Please enter the turbolift,_ ” it said. A nearby door opened. William walked into the open car and looked around for a moment. “Bridge,” William said. The doors slid closed.

 


	2. Chapter One

_ 30 Worlds, Episode 1: “Sofia's Destiny” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the Disney Channel/Disney Junior series _Sofia the First_

Created by Craig Gerber

 

 

 

 

 

_William had been given the identity of the son of Princess Melody of the kingdom of Mordovia. In the seventh year of the union of Enchancia's King Roland II and Queen Miranda, Princess Melody was sent to Enchancia to act as Mordovia's ambassador._

 

_During his mission in Enchancia's World, William would be enrolled in Royal Preparatory Academy alongside King Roland and Queen Miranda's three children: Princess Amber, Prince James...and Princess Sofia._

 

_Remembering Yen Sid's admonition, William maintained his cover as Princess Melody's son for three years without any indications of the A.I.C.'s intentions._

 

_That is where our story resumes..._

 

 

 

_THREE YEARS LATER_

 

 

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

William smiled as he walked into the castle that was home to Royal Prep. One of his classmates smiled at him.

 

 

“William, how are you doing this morning?” she said. William recognized the voice as belonging to Princess Sofia I, the step-daughter of King Roland II and Queen Miranda of Enchancia. William smiled back at Sofia.

 

 

“Oh, I'm doing fine, Sofia,” William said. “I'm looking forward to Flying Rally practice this afternoon.”

 

 

A red flash of light approached where William and Sofia were standing. It resolved into Headmistress Flora, one of Royal Prep's three co-headmistresses. “William, Sofia, I must inform you that Flying Rally practice has been canceled due to security concerns—at least for you two,” she said.

 

 

“May I ask what security concerns you are alluding to, Headmistress?” William asked Flora. “A mysterious being, identifying itself as the Great Leader, has issued a threat to both of you,” Flora said, producing a small crystal from the folds of her robe.

 

 

Sofia recognized the crystal as a Frism, a mysterious and magical object that could store recorded sounds in its Frozen Forme. Then, when warmed, the sounds could be played back.

 

 

Flora tapped her magic wand against the Frism. Its milky white color turned transparent. Then, a voice began to speak. “ _This is the Great Leader of the Army of Inter-universal Chaos,_ ” the voice said. “ _This is a message to all in the kingdom of Enchancia. If we encounter Prince William of Mordovia and Princess Sofia I of Enchancia, we will do what we can to destroy them_.”

 

 

“Your parents have already been notified, Sofia, as have your mother, William,” Flora said. “I am afraid that until this threat is nullified, I must ask you to leave Royal Prep...and never return.”

 

 

“But, ma'am, if we leave, we'll be fair game for the A.I.C,” William said. “My sisters and I have anticipated this,” Flora said. “Deep under this castle, there is a hidden fortress where you two can reside until we deem it safe for you to return. It has been fortified against all known magical spells. Your personal effects have already been transported there. Please follow me.”

 

 

Flora turned and began to float away. William and Sofia shared concerned looks as they began to follow her.

 

 

 

 

 

In a small closet just off of one of Royal Prep's stables, Flora tapped a button with the tip of her magic wand. A panel on the ground parted to reveal a long, dark, downward tunnel. A ladder ran the height of the tunnel, while torches ignited to light the way down.

 

 

“Ladies first,” William said, gesturing for Sofia to proceed down the ladder. “I sure hope you know what you and your sisters are planning,” Sofia said to Flora.

 

 

“I hope so, too,” Flora said as William began his own journey down the ladder. Then, as the panel slid closed once more, Flora started crying then repeated, “I hope so, too.”

 

 

 

 

Once Sofia finished her descent, she stepped aside to allow William to step off the ladder. Suddenly, a voice could be heard. “ _Presence of authorized individual detected,_ ” it said. “ _Activating all systems._ ”

 

 

Lights flared into life all over the chamber, revealing a long metallic corridor. Sofia cocked an eyebrow. “There is something you're not telling me,” she said.

 

 

“There is, Sofia,” William said. “E.R.I.N., prepare for new user authorization.” A black panel next to where Sofia stood appeared, then glowed into life. “ _New user, please identify for hand-print, voice-print and retinal scan,_ ” the computer voice spoke.

 

 

William gestured for Sofia to touch her hand to the panel, then to lean in towards the panel. “Princess Sofia I of Enchancia,” she said. A light glowed against Sofia's face. Finally, a magnified image of Sofia's eye—down to the blood vessels—appeared on the panel. Then, the words “PRINCESS SOFIA I—New User Registration Confirmed” appeared.

 

 

“ _Welcome aboard, Princess Sofia. I am E.R.I.N. It is my duty to serve the needs of the crew and passengers of this vessel,_ ” the voice said. “E.R.I.N.?” Sofia said. “ **E** lectronic **R** econnaissance and **I** ntelligence **N** etwork,” William said.

 

 

“And what _vessel_ is this?” Sofia said. “Follow me, and all your questions shall be answered,” William said.

 

 

Sofia shook her head, then followed William down the mysterious corridor.

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

As William led Sofia down the corridor, William gave the grand tour. “This vessel is the _Enterprise_. It was given to me by the great wizard Yen Sid, who tasked me with saving thirty worlds, each with one person or entity I must protect from the A.I.C.,” William said. “In this world, you, Sofia, are the key.”

 

Sofia stood silently as William led her into a room dominated by a huge diagram.

 

 

 

“When it was given to me three years ago, Master Yen Sid told me that the ship's external appearance would be based upon the imagination of the first person to register as an authorized user,” William said. “As a result, the ship looks as you see it on the diagram before you.”

 

“What is this room for, anyway?” Sofia asked. “This room houses the propulsion systems,” William said. “The byproducts of the two unique fuel elements that power the engines also power the ship's systems.”

 

“If this room is so amazing to me, I wonder how the rest of this ship will be,” Sofia said. “Well then, let's find out,” William said. “Follow me.”

 

William gestured for Sofia to follow him. A door marked “Turbolift” opened at their approach. “ _Level, please,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “Bridge,” William said.

 

As the car began to move, William turned to Sofia. “I am sorry I lied to you about whom I really am, Sofia,” William said. “But, Master Yen Sid told me that I must assume a cover identity in each world and keep up that identity until the A.I.C. makes their intentions in that world known, no matter how long that may take. If I do not do that, I risk compromising my mission to save the 30 worlds. Since the A.I.C. issued the threat against you and me, that part of the equation was filled in.”

 

William turned his back to Sofia and crossed his arms. “But, as I pretended to be Prince William of Mordovia, something happened that I did not plan for in my strategy for this phase of the mission,” William said. “As I spent time with you at Royal Prep, I realized that, no matter the cost, I would protect you and your people. Because...”

 

William uncrossed his arms and turned back to face Sofia. “...I love you, Sofia the First,” William finished. A shocked expression crossed Sofia's face. Then, a single tear began to form. William reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He used it to wipe the tear away.

 

“I'll accept it if you do not share these feelings, but I'll continue to protect you for as long as it takes, because I do love you, even if you do not love me,” William said.

 

Sofia looked up at William, then took William's head in her hands and kissed William on the lips. “(sniff) I love you too, William,” Sofia said. “No matter who you truly are, I love you.”

 

 

The turbolift car slowed, then stopped. The doors opened onto an expansive chamber. “Welcome to the Bridge, where all operations aboard the _Enterprise_ are coordinated,” William said. “Ladies first.”

 

Sofia exited the turbolift car and looked at all of the stations around her. Most of the monitors at them had the notation “This station is under computer control,” indicating that no one was currently aboard to operate them.

 

“E.R.I.N., hail Headmistresses Flora, Fauna and Meriwether,” William said. The three headmistresses of Royal Prep appeared on the huge screen that dominated the Bridge. “ _William, Sofia, I hope you two have a good reason to break communications silence,_ ” Flora said.

 

“I do, Headmistresses,” William said. “I have a plan to eliminate the threat of the Army of Inter-universal Chaos, but it requires that we be allowed to participate in today's Flying Rally practice.”

 

“ _What are the specifics of this plan of yours?_ ” Fauna said. “We lure the A.I.C. out of hiding by challenging them to a Flying Rally race: myself and Sofia against two of their racers,” William said. “But, what they will not know is that we'll have an ace in the hole. You know that hidden fortress you sent us to?”

 

“ _What of it?_ ” Meriwether said. “It is actually a ship given to William by the master wizard Yen Sid, or so William has told me,” Sofia said.

 

“ _YEN SID?!?_ ” all three headmistresses exclaimed. “ _Then that must mean..._ ” Flora started to say. “Yes, ma'am,” William said. “I am the One.”

 

Flora smiled. “ _Well then, William, we should trust in your plan. After all, if Yen Sid has faith in you, then we should, too,_ ” she said. “ _Come on up._ ”

 

“We're on our way,” William said. “E.R.I.N., close channel.” The screen switched to a test pattern. William smiled at Sofia. “My love, you're about to race the biggest Flying Rally of your life,” William said.

 

“I'm sure I will,” Sofia said. William nodded, then moved over to a small drawer near the Bridge's navigation console. Tapping a few keys, William reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bracelet.

 

“This bracelet is, in actuality, a communications device that can contact either me, an authorized user when we get more besides ourselves, or E.R.I.N.,” William said as he put the bracelet on Sofia's right wrist. “As an authorized user, you can control the _Enterprise_ 's systems as you see fit with either voice command or physical input.”

 

“Thank you for placing so much trust in me, Will,” Sofia said before kissing William on the cheek. “Now, let's go kick some A.I.C. butt.”

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

In a room just off of the Flying Rally stadium, William and Sofia stood in front of Flora, Fauna and Meriwether. “It is now time for _us_ to ask _you_ , William,” Flora said. “Are you sure you know what you are doing?”

 

“Yes, Headmistress,” William said. “Using these suits, we will race against the A.I.C. team. As soon as we touch the Royal Prep insignia on our collars...”

 

William and Sofia touched the Royal Prep insignia. Suddenly, helmets appeared on their bodies. The visors of the two helmets glowed green. “... _these helmets will activate. Their functions are two-fold. First, they will serve to obscure our identities from the A.I.C. racers_ ,” William said.

 

“And second?” Fauna asked. “ _The helmets' second function is a receiver for a data link to the_ Enterprise _—the ship Master Yen Sid gave to William_ ,” Sofia said as she and William deactivated them. “They provide an enhanced view of the Rally course and allow for direct communication between us.”

 

“These suits are also designed to protect us from any impacts suffered during the race, as well as any attacks the A.I.C. may attempt to unleash upon us,” William said.

 

“I must make one request during the race,” Meriwether said. “Please speak in such a way that your voices are disguised. Just in case the A.I.C. are listening, of course.”

 

“Do not worry, Madam Meriwether,” William said. “The helmets' communication systems can be programmed to disguise the voices of those wearing them. They can also alter the language being spoken to any language known for those listening outside the system, while returning them to English for those inside the system. Certain individual words can also be altered, if programmed ahead of time.”

 

“Master Yen Sid has sure thought of everything,” Flora said. “He sure has,” William said. “Then, I wish you all of the best,” Fauna said. “Sofia, in this instance, I must ask that you use another mount. If you use Minimus, your cover will be blown.”

 

“I understand,” Sofia said. “However, Master Yen Sid has thought about this, as well.” Sofia touched a control on her communicator. “Princess Sofia to _Enterprise_. E.R.I.N., energize.”

 

Two towers of blue and silver energy resolved into two pegasi. “These are pegasi that Master Yen Sid had prepared for my mission,” William said. “The white one with a gold saddle is named 'Power,' while the brown one with a silver saddle is named 'Glory.'”

 

A knock sounded on the door. William and Sofia activated their helmets just before Flora bade the summoner to enter.

 

“Headmistresses, the challengers have arrived,” the student said after bowing. “We will summon you two in a moment,” Fauna said. The two “mysterious flyers” nodded.

 

As Flora, Fauna and Meriwether followed the student, William turned to Sofia. “ _Let us begin,_ ” William said. “ _William to_ Enterprise _. E.R.I.N., program word filtering and substitution._ ”

 

“ _Please say the word to be replaced first, followed by the word you wish to use as an alternate,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _Substitution 1: 'Takeru' for 'William.' Substitution 2: 'Mako' for 'Sofia.' Confirm,_ ” William said.

 

“ _Substitution 1: 'Takeru' for 'William.' Substitution 2: 'Mako' for 'Sofia.' Confirmed_ ,” E.R.I.N. said. The door into the waiting room opened. “Our fliers are summoned!” Flora said.

 

“ _Let's go,_ Mako _,_ ” William said as he mounted Power. “ _On your six,_ Takeru _,_ ” Sofia said as she mounted Glory. The two riders soared into the sky and flew past the audience and Royal Box stands before taking their places at the starting line.

 

 

“The following is a special challenge match between two racers representing Royal Preparatory Academy and two racers representing the Army of Inter-universal Chaos,” Flora said. “The terms are thus: if the Royal Prep team wins, the A.I.C. must leave this world and never return. If the A.I.C. team wins, however, Prince William of Mordovia and Princess Sofia I of Enchancia must be turned over to the A.I.C. within 24 hours.”

 

A wave of shock and dismay spread throughout the stadium. In the Royal Box, King Roland and Queen Miranda started crying as the thought of possibly losing their youngest child set in.

 

“The first team to have _both_ of their riders cross the finish line will be declared the winner,” Fauna said. “Riders and mounts are now to be cautioned: any illegal actions will cause the offending team to be disqualified if proof of said actions reach us. Is that understood?”

 

The four riders nodded. “Then, on your marks...” Meriwether said. The four riders and their pegasi mounts crouched into position, the wings of the four pegasi unfurling.

 

“Get set...” Flora said. William tapped his helmet. To the A.I.C. riders and audience, it was an indication that he was ready to begin. However, to Sofia and the out-of-sight E.R.I.N., it was the opening of a comm channel that outsiders could not detect except as a burst of static.

 

“E.R.I.N., engage cloaking device, lift off and follow us on the Flying Rally course. Place all sensors on record and transmit to the memory core in my helmet,” William said. “If you see any actions by the A.I.C. that violate the rules of the race, we'll catch them in the act.”

 

“ _Acknowledged,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _Standing by._ ” “...Go!” Fauna said. The four pegasi soared into the sky and were quickly out of the view of the audience.

 

 

As the lead A.I.C. rider approached the steeple near the finish line, he turned back and saw Sofia approach, Glory's brown wings folded back for increased speed.

 

The A.I.C. rider pulled a device of some kind from a hidden compartment on the saddle and pressed a button. A blue beam lanced out from the device and hit Sofia square in the chest, knocking her off Glory's back.

 

“SOFIA!” William screamed as he jumped off of Power's back and activated a control on his communicator. Sofia dissolved in blue and silver light. Then, he too dissolved and reformed on the _Enterprise._

 

Deactivating his helmet, William looked over and saw Sofia, part of her riding suit melted away. Otherwise, however, Sofia was none the worse for wear. “Sofia, are you all right?” William asked.

 

“Yeah, William,” Sofia said. William smiled then kissed Sofia on the forehead. “E.R.I.N., did you get that?” William said. “ _Every moment, William,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“Good,” William said. “Then, here's what I want you to do...”

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

Back at Royal Prep's Flying Rally stadium, the A.I.C. riders crossed the finish line without any trace of the Royal Prep riders. “It is my sad duty to declare the riders representing the Army of Inter-universal Chaos as the winners of this race,” Flora said. “In accordance with the rules of this race, Prince William of Mordovia and Princess Sofia I of Enchancia will...”

 

Suddenly, a huge distortion filled the skies over the stadium. It cleared to reveal the _Enterprise_ , which fired four beams at the dimensions required to create a giant projection screen. “What's going on?” King Roland said.

 

“A revelation, Father,” a voice called out. The crowd looked over and saw William and Sofia approach. “Perfect,” the lead A.I.C. rider said. “You're surrendering yourselves without a fight.” “Not exactly, you dumb _Shtako,_ ” William said, raising his communicator to his lips. “E.R.I.N., _now!_ ”

 

On the giant screen, footage of the lead rider shooting Sofia off Glory's back played. The audience started booing and throwing whatever they could at the A.I.C. riders. Debris of every possible description rained down on the riders as they tried to slink off in shame.

 

“Uh, guys, don't think you're gonna get off that easy,” William said as he pulled a weapon of his own from the holster at his waist and snapped a device onto its barrel. “William, you're not going to kill them, are you?” Flora said. “No, ma'am,” William said. “As I said, I'm not going to let them off that easy.”

 

William pulled the trigger, sending two small devices flying out of the weapon's barrel. As soon as the devices made contact with the A.I.C. riders, they dissolved in the blue and silver energy of _Enterprise_ 's transporter.

 

“Where did they go?” King Roland said. “To the _Enterprise_ ,” William said, gesturing to the ship holding position above the Flying Rally stadium. “Prince William, you have performed a vast service to the people of Enchancia on this day,” King Roland said.

 

“Your Highness, there is a confession I must make,” William said, bowing to King Roland. “I am not really Princess Melody's child.”

 

“I know,” Roland said. “Flora told me the whole thing a few moments before the riders arrived. I understand the importance to your mission that you follow Master Yen Sid's instructions. However, I must still honor you for your service to this kingdom. Return with us to the castle, and we'll begin to try and repay you.”

 

William nodded. “It would be my honor,” he said before touching his communicator. “E.R.I.N., place our... _guests_...in a high-security brig cell and return to your hiding place pending further instructions.” “ _Acknowledged, William,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

Sofia and Roland led William off the field to the cheers of the crowd. As they did, the _Enterprise_ turned on its axis and soared away.

 

 

Back at Enchancia Castle, William stood in the throne room, with the Royal Family standing in front of him. King Roland held a ceremonial sword. “Kneel, William Edwards,” Roland commanded. William did so, his head bowed in a gesture of respect.

 

King Roland touched the tip of the sword to William's head and shoulders. “And arise, Sir William, Knight of Enchancia,” Roland said. William rose to his feet and bowed to King Roland. “Sir William, there is another reward I must bestow upon you,” Roland said.

 

“Which is, Your Highness?” William asked. “My step-daughter, Princess Sofia, has informed me of your romantic feelings towards her, and hers toward you,” Roland said. “Therefore, if it is your wish, I will assent to giving you Sofia's hand in marriage.”

 

“Nothing would please me more than to ask you for it, My Liege,” William said. Roland smiled, then placed Sofia's hand in William's. “Then, in one month, you and Princess Sofia I shall be married,” Roland said. “Baileywick, make the declaration.”

 

And so, a few hours later, Baileywick, the king's aide-de-camp, stood on a balcony overlooking the castle square, where the citizens of the town surrounding the castle were gathered to hear the promised declaration. “'Hear ye, all present at the reading of this document,'” Baileywick began, reading from a scroll. “'King Roland II and Queen Miranda are proud to announce the marriage of Princess Sofia I and Sir William, Knight of Enchancia, in one month's time. All citizens, regardless of station, are to be given a holiday the day of the ceremony and will be permitted to attend the ceremony if they wish.'”

 

 

In his room at the castle, William smiled as two handmaidens brought in a selection of clothing. “Sir William, it is King Roland's wish that you be given a wardrobe fitting for a knight in his service,” the first handmaiden said.

 

“It is also his request that you take this,” the second handmaiden said, handing William a small sword. “It is the right, privilege and responsibility of a knight to carry a sword with which he could fulfill his obligations.”

 

“I thank you, ladies,” William said. “But, I already have one.” He gestured to a sword that rested in a scabbard around his waist. “I understand. But, I think it would mean so much to the King that you keep it...as a sort of betrothal present,” the first handmaiden said.

 

“All right,” William said as he added the new sword to the sword that was given to him by Master Yen Sid at the start of his mission.

 

 

That night, after William had completed his tour of the castle and retired to his room for the evening, he fell asleep and dreamed. _William felt he was on a beach, although he did not know where the beach was. Yen Sid stood before him, his blue and red robes fluttering in the breeze._

 

“ _Well done in securing Princess Sofia's safety, Chosen One,” he said. “Thank you, Master Yen Sid,” William said. “Now, you must depart for the next world,” Yen Sid said._

 

“ _But, what about Sofia?” William said. “Do not worry,” Yen Sid said. “She can come with you. In fact, Sofia's abilities will be most essential in the next world you will travel to. I've already sent the details to E.R.I.N. She will brief you on the particulars.”_

 

“ _I love her, Master,” William said. “These last three years in Enchancia brought us together.” “And that love, more than anything in the multi-verse, will help you get through what is to come. Use that love well,” Yen Sid said._

 

William woke up with a start. A knock sounded on the door. “ _Sir William, is everything all right?_ ” a voice called out. “I am fine,” William said. “But you might want to wake the King.”

 

 


	6. Cha[pter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

In the throne room a few minutes later, King Roland sat in his throne and wiped sleep from his eyes. “And this could not wait until the morning, Sir William?” he asked.

 

“No, Your Majesty,” William said. “Master Yen Sid said that Sofia and I must leave for the next world at once. I'm afraid to say the wedding will have to wait.”

 

“However, William and I have come to an agreement that will prevent pre-wedding _interactions,_ ” Sofia said. “I have programmed E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence, to deny William access to any area where I am present from 10:00 PM shipboard time to 8:00 AM shipboard time. Only _I_ can countermand this programming.”

 

“You can do that?” Queen Miranda said. “Yes, Your Majesty,” William said. “E.R.I.N. uses biometric assessment to limit or altogether deny people access to certain areas of the ship if the need arises. The bracelets we wear for communication allows E.R.I.N. to track our movements both on and off the ship and do this.” William gestured to his and Sofia's communicators.

 

“Alright, you two,” Roland said. “I'll issue a declaration in the morning announcing the delay. You just take care as you do this.” “I will, Father,” Sofia said. “Count on me, Your Majesties,” William said as he bowed to Roland and Miranda.

 

As soon as he rose, William tapped a control on his communicator. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. E.R.I.N., two to beam directly to the Bridge.”

 

“ _Stand by for transport,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. William and Sofia began to dissolve in the blue and silver shower of the _Enterprise_ 's transporter. As she dissolved, Sofia blew a kiss to Roland and Miranda.

 

 

William and Sofia resolved on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_. “So, where are headed next, my love?” Sofia asked.

 

“A city called 'Danville' in a place called 'the Tri-State Area,'” William said as he sat in the _Enterprise_ 's command chair. “A pair of step-siblings named Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher need our help.”

 

“Then, let's do this,” Sofia said as she sat at another station. The “This station is under computer control” notation disappeared from the monitors as Sofia logged in. “ _All systems ready for departure, William,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“Then, E.R.I.N., engage the dimensional deviator and set the course provided by Master Yen Sid,” William said. “Danville awaits.”

 

The _Enterprise_ fired a beam from its central deflector dish which caused a rip in space which the _Enterprise_ sailed into. The next mission had begun.

 

 

 

_To be continued in_

 

30 Worlds, Episode 2: “What We're Gonna Do Today”

 


End file.
